


On Without You

by BSBLover2538, Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kevin lives a double life his brothers knows nothing about, but his wife does. Unlike most, Kristin not only encourages it, but is part of it. Now, with Kevin on break away from the group, he can focus on starting his family and spending time with both his wife and his Daddy, but things are about to change.
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Kevin Richardson/Original Male Character, Kristin Richardson/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin bit his lip looking at the four men before him, he had just hit them with something huge and was waiting for their response once the shock wore off. That wasn’t the only reason he was trying his hardest to sit still. He had a big secret he was keeping from them, one that only his wife knew about. Kevin was Bi but leaned so far towards males some would say he was borderline gay but when he met Kristin, something clicked and she became the one female who had truly caught his eye and attention. When he came clean to her, they formed an agreement that had been in effect the entire thirteen years they had been together. 

“You’re leaving?” Nick asked, the shock finally starting to wear off. 

Kevin nodded, carefully sitting up in the chair he was in, the toy inside him pushing back inside his hole as he sat back down. He was grateful for the day he discovered he could have something inside him without the others knowing and it stayed put because of his pants and briefs. 

“But we just had a break.” AJ argued. 

“I know but I’m not feeling it anymore, plus Kris and I want to start a family before either of us get any older.” Kevin explained. It wasn’t the full truth but it wasn’t a complete lie either. 

Kevin looked at the two who had stayed quiet. “Bri..Howie?” The two men looked at their older brother and sighed. 

“What about the group?” Howie asked. 

“Keep going.” Kevin stated. 

“Kev, we couldn’t…” Brian softly spoke. 

The older man shook his head. “I want you guys to, we’ve worked so hard to build this career and group together, I don’t want to see it end just because I want to do something else.” 

The four younger men look at each other. Could they really do it? Would it even sound the same? What would the fans think? Kevin leaned forward trying not to wince or let out the moan that was right there on his lips as the toy pushed deeper inside him. 

“So...We have your full support to move forward?” Nick cautiously asked, hating the idea already of Kevin not being with them. 

Kevin firmly nodded. “Yes, full love and support and I can’t wait to see what you four do.” 

Kevin smiled softly seeing his brothers give their nod of approval before the five of them came together for a hug. 

“We won’t replace you, no matter what.” Brian proclaimed. 

Kevin smiled softly. “So the door will always be open?” 

“YES!” Four voices exclaimed causing a roar of laughter. 

The group broke apart and were determined to enjoy the last few days they had together before Kevin left and the group went from five to four. That night Kevin got himself off as he pushed the toy that was inside him in and out, fucking himself as he internally degraded himself for loving it so much. Oh how he wished he had Kris on the phone at that moment. Kevin finally let go biting back his moans as he stroked himself through his high, finally pulling the toy out of him. After a few moments, he got up and cleaned the plug and himself before going to bed. He was ready to get home so he could be as loud as he wanted without worry. Kevin kept his toy out of him the next few days wanting to focus on spending time with his brothers before heading home to Cali. 

Kristin watched happily as the sea of people came and went looking for loved ones or moving from one flight to another. She was so excited to have her love home with her but knew he was on edge. It had taken some time for her to come to terms with the fact her husband was Bi but had found a place in his heart for her and never once had he made her feel like a cover, he truly did love her. 

Kristin smiled seeing her love step out of the tunnel and waved happily. “Baby! Over here!” 

Kevin smiled and quickly made his way to her, setting his carry on down to wrap her in his arms. “I missed you so much.” 

The older woman sighed happily and snuggled close to him. “I missed you too, so glad you are home.” 

The couple pulled away and Kevin leaned over to kiss her softly, Kristin happy to respond. He grabbed his bag and took her hand leading her to the baggage claim to get the rest of his stuff. Once in the car, Kevin fully relaxed as Kristin backed out of the lot and drove home. 

“So, how’s it feel?” She asked. 

“Like a part of me stayed behind, but I know I need to do this” Kevin replied, “for us...and for other reasons.” 

Kristin smiled and reached over taking his hand into hers, squeezing it gently. “You miss him, don’t you?”  
The dark haired man bit his lip but nodded softly. “I do but I missed you just as much.” 

“I know love, he’s been calling and asking if you were home yet.” 

Kevin gave a soft whimper shifting slightly in his seat. “I want to spend a few days with you first though.” 

Kristin squeezed his hand in reassurance, he always spent the first few nights with her before beginning what many would consider his double life. Kristin pulled into the drive and into the garage watching the door close. Kevin opened up the trunk of their car and pulled his suitcases out while Kristin unlocked the door and headed in. She had put a roast in the crock pot knowing it would be done by the time they got home. Fixing up a few sides to go with it, she set the table just as Kevin came down in some more comfortable clothes. He kissed her softly and helped her into her seat before sitting down next to her. 

“Will you want to go out each night?” Kristin asked. 

Kevin bit his lip. “Maybe not each night but I need it.” 

“I know you do, you’ve gone so long without him.” 

They went quiet and finished their meal working together to clean the kitchen up. Kevin pulled Kristin up the stairs and into their room, shutting the door. 

“So, when can I expect my dirty boy?” The voice on the other end asked. The man on the other line was the same age as Kevin, with only a couple of months separating them. He was well built and had one of the biggest cocks Kevin had ever had inside him. 

Kevin reached down and squeezed his hardening shaft gently trying to take away some of the pressure before answering. “Soon Daddy, I miss you.” 

“I miss my dirty boy as well and that wife of yours.” The younger man groaned. “Hearing her degrade you while I fuck your ass turns me on so damn much.” 

Kevin gave off a soft whine as his cock throbbed. “It turns me on as well.” 

“I’m glad to hear you are home and I can’t wait to have you under me again.” 

“I promise you will soon Daddy.” Kevin said. 

“Please.” 

The two men hung up and Kevin undid his pants wrapping his hand around his hardness groaning softly. Kristin had gone out to grab a few things they were out of and she wasn’t home yet. He finished himself off and cleaned up just as Kris came through the door. 

“Baby, some help please.” 

He quickly ran to her rescue and took a few bags, stealing a kiss. They headed for the kitchen to put the groceries away. She loved having him home and even though she knew she’d be sharing him while he was home, she knew he was always going to come home to her and no one else. 

Once everything was put away, the couple cooked supper and ate happily before settling down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching one of their favorite movies. They were happily watching and munching on their snack before Kristin spoke. 

“Did you call him?” 

Kevin gulped shifting slightly under her. “No, he beat me to it.” 

Kristin giggled softly. “He’s missing his favorite boy.” 

“I know, I told him I’d be there soon.” 

She nodded softly and snuggled close to her love, smiling feeling his grip around her tightening. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“I love you, you know that right?” He asked. 

“Yes, of course I do.” She replied, looking up at him. “I know you will always come home to me.” 

Kevin leaned down and kissed her, putting a bit of passion into the kiss. Kristin turned and straddled his lap as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands going into his very short hair before pulling away. 

“You know he’s not going to be happy with this.” Kristin said. 

Kevin sighed and looked down nodding. “I know, I was so sure it would have grown back before I saw him again.” 

Kevin knew his Daddy liked having him with longer hair or at least long enough that he could grip and grab. Kristin had warned him about buzzing it but Kevin had done it anyways and the younger man knew she would bring it up. 

“When are you going?” She asked. 

“In a couple of days.” He replied. “I need him and what you two do.” 

Kristin groaned at the thought and shifted, feeling Kevin under her harden. They made quick work of their clothes as Kristin slipped down onto him, leaning over whispering words Kevin had missed so much knowing there would be more and much more degrading while he was with his Daddy. They hit their highs and relaxed in the afterglow before cleaning up and heading for bed, Kevin ready to make that phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Kevin found himself in front of a white door. The home was one story, and Kevin knew the younger man had a modest job, and lived within his means. It reminded Kevin a lot of home, and he connected well with Blake because of it. Kevin took a deep breath, and pushed the door open, knowing his Daddy wasn’t home. 

“Ten more minutes, then I will see Him.” Kevin thought as he made his way to the guest bedroom. They never played in Blake’s bedroom, it was easier to do it in its own separate room, so that Blake could keep his toys in there. Kevin glanced around and pulled his phone out of his pocket, gently dropping it on the floor. 

The older man took his time undressing, and folded his clothes into a neat pile, before going to the end of the bed. He went to his knees, head bent, keeping his phone in his line of vision. Hands clasped behind his head, he waited for Him to get home. 

Blake looked at the door in front of him. He knew his boy was on the other side and he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face or the twitch of his cock in his pants. He and Kevin had met at the local gym not long after he had met Kristin. They were both from the country and had bonded almost instantly. It had taken time and patience but the two men had formed a bond with each other and despite Kevin’s crazy schedule with the group he was in, he always found time for both his lovers. Blake had been surprised at first when Kevin came to him about his need to submit and even more so when he had asked him to be his Daddy. Now, Blake couldn’t imagine not having his dirty boy with him. 

“There’s My dirty boy.” Blake smiled as he opened the door a few moments later. He was a couple of inches shorter than Kevin, almost the same height as Howie with short golden blonde locks that laid flat against his head. His blue eyes were a light blue with an unique tint of green mixed in. Kevin shivered, and felt His hand go to his head, feeling the cropped hair. 

“What. Did. You. Do?!” He thundered, and Kevin swallowed harshly. 

“Sorry Daddy, I thought it would grow back by the time I came home to see You.” Kevin whimpered, and Blake shook his head. 

“Where’s your phone?” 

Kevin reached down, and handed Him his phone without looking at Him. Blake took it and pressed the number 2 speed dial, knowing exactly who he was calling. 

“Kev?” Kristin asked. 

“No it’s me Sweetcheeks. Got our boy on his knees in front of me right now.” Blake sweetly answered, and Kristin grinned.

“Hey handsome. You getting ready to fuck him?” Kristin eagerly asked, and Blake chuckled. 

“Of course, but I have a little issue here. Dirty boy, explain to the wife why I’m pissed with you.” Blake put the phone on speaker, and Kevin whimpered. 

“Daddy doesn’t like that I have short hair.” Kevin replied, and Kristin chuckled. 

“Told him that you wouldn’t be happy handsome, but he did it anyway.” Kristin helpfully told the other man, who glared at the man at his feet. 

“Oh is that so?” Blake sneered and pulled Kevin up by his arm, dragging him to the bedroom wall, and pinning him there. 

Blake set Kevin’s phone on the small table he had placed next to the wall for when he took the older man against it. He moved behind His boy, His hand moving down the other man’s back feeling the shake. 

“Hands on the wall, ass out.” Blake commanded. 

“Yes Daddy.” Kevin replied, bending over his hands on the wall. He pushed his ass out as far as he could spreading his legs. 

It didn’t take long for Kevin to feel the bare hand on his ass, crying out from the sting, his cock twitching. 

“Oh, someone is being spanked.” Kristin taunted. 

“DADDY!” Kevin cried out, his head going back. Blake didn’t reply as his hand continued to hit the round flesh until it turned a nice shade of red. 

“Our first day together and I’ve already had to spank you.” Blake finally said. 

Kevin whimpered as his head lowered, he knew he had disappointed his Daddy. 

“Pretty sad isn’t it?” Kristin asked. “You would have thought he would have been good.” 

“Yes, you would have thought” Blake agreed, “I’m almost tempted not to fuck him tonight.” 

Kevin whimpered softly. “Please Daddy, I swear I’ll never cut my hair this short again.” 

“You could make him suck your cock tonight.” Kristin suggested. 

Kevin’s eyes went wide, he wasn’t much of a cock sucker and they knew it. Blake grinned at the suggestion. “That’s a wonderful idea Sweetcheeks, only good dirty boys deserve to be fucked.” 

Kevin whimpered, feeling the younger man’s hand wrap around his arm once again, turning him around and pushing him back to his knees in front of him. Kevin looked up at his Daddy with soft and pleading green eyes but knew it didn’t matter. 

“Tell Sweetcheeks what you’re about to do whore.” Blake growled. 

Kevin swallowed and spoke. “I’m getting ready to suck Daddy’s cock.”

A soft groan came through the phone. Both men knew Kristin was playing with herself while they were on the phone together. 

“And why do you get to suck My cock instead of Me getting to fuck that sweet ass?” Blake continued. 

Kevin lowered his head and whispered. “Because I shaved my hair.” 

“What was that boy?!” 

“Because I shaved my hair like a bad boy.” Kevin repeated. 

“Yes...You were a bad boy.” Kristin chastised as she pushed her toy inside her. 

“Open up boy.” Blake said, his hand grabbing Kevin’s head the best he could. He hated seeing that shaved head and was going to make sure Kevin never did it again. Kevin opened his mouth and was quickly filled with thickness as Blake threw his head back groaning loudly. 

“Fuck! Your mouth is always so damn warm.” He groaned, pushing further down into Kevin’s mouth. 

Kevin whimpered but loosened his muscles knowing his Daddy would end up deepthroating him. He could hear Kristin’s breathing becoming faster over the phone and knew she was fucking herself with her toy. Kevin’s cock was throbbing, pre leaking out. He wanted to be home to fuck his wife instead of the toy that was inside her at that moment. 

“Fuck Sweetcheeks, he’s such an amazing cock sucker. Such a shame I have to use it as punishment.” Blake groaned, his pace speeding up and moving further down the older man’s throat. 

After a few more moments, and a bit more degrading, Kristin and Blake hit their highs at the same time, calling out Kevin’s name. Kevin choked on the thickness that was shooting inside his mouth but was able to swallow most of it. Blake pulled out pushing Kevin away as he tried to calm down. 

Kevin kept his head down, his cock was still hard and throbbing. Over the thirteen years, he had learned to hold his orgasm back until Blake or Kristin told him to cum. The three finally calmed down and Blake looked at the man still on the floor. 

“Sweetcheeks, are you still there?” Blake asked. 

A soft pant came through but her voice followed. “Yes...Just taking a minute.” 

“Say it.” 

Kristin calmed down and smiled. She loved when Blake let her say that one word Kevin’s body needed to hear. 

“Cum.” 

Kevin cried out as his load began to squirt onto the floor panting hard as his high went through him. He loved that he didn’t need his hand to get off, he just needed that one word. Once he was calmed down, Blake pulled him up to face him. 

“Never shave your hair this short ever again, understand Me?” Blake asked, his blue eyes dark making sure Kevin knew he was serious. 

“Yes Daddy, never again.” Kevin nodded. Blake kissed the older man before letting him go. “Clean up and I’ll see you soon, hopefully with My cock inside your ass.” 

Kevin nodded softly and watched the younger man leave the room. Kevin sighed and went into the bathroom to clean up. He got dressed and picked up his phone. 

“Are you on your way home?” Kristin asked. She had cleaned herself and was now back in her comfortable clothes. 

“Yeah.” Kevin replied, the sadness in his voice. 

“See you when you get home, love you.” Kristin replied, not acknowledging Kevin’s saddened voice, knowing full well not to coddle him after a punishment, he would never learn if she did. 

The two said their goodbyes before hanging up, Kevin putting his phone away in his pocket. He made sure he had everything with him and headed out. He knew he’d be back with his Daddy soon, he hadn’t gotten what he needed and felt very unsatisfied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin chuckled softly to himself as he watched Kristin fly back into their closet, shaking his head seeing the clothes being thrown out, landing somewhere near her suitcase. He went over to his dresser and pulled out his underwear and socks he would need, along with his pajamas. The two had decided to head for the lake for a few days, wanting some time in nature and Kevin needed to forget about what happened the day before. His ass still ached to be filled, and he knew he would have to wait at least another week to see Daddy again. 

“You okay there love?” He asked, and a grunt answered him along with a swear. He shook his head and pulled the top of his suitcase up, closing it. He sat down next to it, and sighed.

After coming home last night, Kristin paid no attention to his sad mood, and told him they were going to go to the lake for a few days. Kevin had wanted to complain about what Blake had done, but he knew there was no point. Kristin would tell Blake, and he would be in worse trouble next time. His smarting ass and the aftertaste of the younger man's cum reminded Kevin of how bad of an idea that would be. 

“Make sure to pack something nice for a night out. It’s our anniversary in a couple days, and I want to take my wife out.” Kevin called, and Kristin popped her head out. 

“Of course, but I know you are gonna want to tear it off me by the end of the night so we can celebrate properly.” She smirked, and Kevin grinned at her. 

An hour later, Kristin was finally packed, and the two laid in their bed, looking at each other fondly. They would head out the next morning for their home on the lake, and Kevin couldn’t wait. The younger man pulled Kristin into his arms, nuzzling into her neck, leaving love bites, hearing his wife’s moans of happiness. 

“Fuck Kevin.” Kristin groaned, as Kevin rolled them so he was on top. His hands grazed down, and squeezed Kristin’s breasts gently. His cock pushed into her walls, and the two gently made love as they stared at each other lovingly. 

“God I can’t wait to do this up at the lake, under the stars, just you, me, and the outdoors. We can be as loud as we want, no one for miles around. You are so perfect baby, and I can’t believe we hit 14 years together and six years married this year.” Kevin kissed down his wife's cheeks, neck, and chest as he spoke, his hips never stopping. 

“I know babe, it’s been an amazing adventure, and who knows, maybe next year we will have a little one to love and dote on.” Kevin smiled and then groaned at the idea of Kris’s belly swollen with his child. His hand ghosted her belly, and he prayed that they would be blessed soon. 

A few minutes later, Kevin came into his wife, and the two kissed fiercely as he pulled out, and they laid back on their sides, facing each other. A few minutes Kristin turned around, spooning into Kevin, the couple falling asleep, Kevin holding her tightly to him. 

The next day, the two slept in late before heading to the lake. It was two hours away from their home, and Kevin couldn’t wait to get there. Turning into the driveway, Kristin could see her husband’s body relax. He didn’t have to worry about anything except making love to her, cooking meals, and enjoying the outdoors for a week. 

“Come on, let’s get unpacked and then get on the water.” Kevin looked at his wife, and Kristin grinned. Ten minutes later, Kevin was untying the boat that he kept docked at the lake. 

“Now this is how we relax.” He groaned as he set the anchor in the water, keeping the boat in the middle of the lake, and going to lay next to his wife. The water and air were warm, and Kevin was loving the smell of the salt water all around him. 

The two laid out in the sun, finally getting some color on their skins, and Kristin had an idea. She knew Kevin was needing more sunscreen, so she decided to turn it into a bit of a massage for him. The older woman took the bottle, squeezing some of the lotion on, and sat in the middle of Kevin’s open legs. 

“Kris?” He asked in surprise as he felt her hands rubbing his shoulders and arms. 

“You needed more sunscreen.” She whispered in his ear, and he groaned. Her hands went down his back, massaging it in more and more, also relaxing him at the same time. 

“Your hands are magical.” He moaned as she went down to his legs, hating that he was wearing a bathing suit and she couldn’t do his butt. Kristin grinned and moved downward, making sure his thighs and calves were covered, along with his feet. 

“Turn over” 

Kevin grunted but turned around, making sure his sunglasses were firmly on his face. Kristin squeezed more lotion, and started on his arms and chest. Making her way down, she got the other side of his legs and feet covered. 

As she laid back down next to him, Kevin pulled her close, kissing her temple, a silent thank you to her for doing that. It was exactly what he needed. 

The couple enjoyed a couple more hours out in the sun before going back to the house. Kevin had brought some steaks he had bought a couple days earlier with him, and got the grill fired up. Kristin fixed a couple of sides, and they sat out on the patio, enjoying the view while they ate. 

Over the next couple of days, Kevin and Kristin went on hikes in the mornings, chilled on the boat in the afternoons, and made love at night under the stars. Kevin was completely content, and loving every moment of this. 

“Happy Anniversary my love.” He softly spoke as Kristin woke up. He had actually gotten up early to make them some breakfast, and had it waiting for her to eat in bed. Kristin sat up, and kissed him, the kiss telling Kevin that good things would be happening that evening. Kevin grinned, and pulled the tray closer so they both could eat. 

The day was spent on the lake, much like their last few days. As they laid out in the sun, the two remembered various points over their relationship, the good and bad times. Kev held Kris in his arms as they talked, just words flowing as the gentle wind kept them cool on the very warm day. 

Once five hit, Kevin got the two of them back on shore, and shooed Kristin up to get ready. He knew he just had to get his open collared white shirt on, the black suit jacket, and black slacks. Kevin was well aware it would take Kristin longer to get ready. 

An hour and a half later, Kristin came out of the bedroom. Kevin went slack jawed. She had on a sleeveless black and red shirt, tight leather pants, and black boots. Her hair was wavy, and she had a long necklace on. Kevin pulled her right into his arms, kissing her. 

“Are you trying to get us to miss dinner?” He growled, and Kristin chuckled softly. 

“So easy to turn you on my love.” She smirked, and Kevin groaned as her hand drifted across his package. She flounced off to the car, and Kevin muttered as he followed her. 

They soon found themselves in an upscale restaurant, and the waiter poured them both a glass of wine to enjoy while they waited for their food. Kristin looked at her husband with so much love and affection, and Kevin reached over, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. 

The two of them knew each other so well, that some moments like this didn’t need words attached to it. Kevin rubbed Kristin’s hand gently as they just basked in the moment of pure love between them. Their appetizer arriving interrupted it, but one look at it, sent them both reaching for the food, the hunger apparent. 

“That was so good!” Kevin exclaimed, sitting back in his seat an hour later after finishing dessert. Kristin put her fork down and nodded in agreement. The selection they had chosen had been nothing short of amazing. 

“But I think we have room for something more.” She winked, and Kevin just gave her that look, and Kristin giggled. After flagging down their waiter and paying, the two made their way back home, Kristin dragging her fingers along Kevin’s thigh, getting dangerously close to his cock. 

“Love, you continue, we are gonna have an accident.” Kevin panted out, trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

Kristin smirked, and pulled her hand away, hearing the whimper from her husband. Kevin put his foot on the gas, thankful they were only a few minutes away. 

“Get in the house and get naked.” He growled as he stopped the car, and Kristin leaned over, kissing him, nibbled his earlobe, before getting out of the car. Kevin groaned and took a deep breath, before following her into the home. 

He stopped at the kitchen and put away their leftovers before running up the stairs, Kristin pulling the leather pants off, leaving her deliciously naked. Kevin tore his own clothes off, and pounced on top of her. 

“Mine!” He growled as his hands desperately roamed her body, Kristin moaning in response. She loved when he got possessive and horny, it was one of her favorite combinations. 

The two made fast and furious love, knowing they’d be going for several rounds tonight. As Kevin cried out Kristin’s name for the first time that night, Kristin panted loudly. She loved every combination of love that they made, the hot and heavy, slow and loving, fast and furious. Hell, she just loved having sex with her husband. 

“Come on, let’s get in the tub.” Kevin pulled his wife into his arms, and they moved towards the Jacuzzi tub in the master bathroom. After getting it filled, Kevin slid in, and Kristin followed, sliding onto Kevin’s cock. 

“God I love when you decide to sit on my cock.” Kevin moaned in her ear, and Kristin shivered despite the hot water. 

The water swished around them as Kristin slid up and down her husband’s cock, her hips slightly moving in the water, her head in Kevin’s neck. 

“So perfect baby, so beyond perfect.” He hummed in her ear, and Kristin whimpered slightly. 

“Happy Anniversary baby, fourteen amazing years together, no one else I’d rather be with.” Kristin whispered in his ear, and Kevin shuddered. He loved the woman in his arms with everything in him, and couldn’t wait to see her as a mother. 

After getting off in the Jacuzzi, the two moved back to the bedroom, and made love a few more times that night. It was the perfect way to celebrate their anniversary, and Kevin couldn’t wait to see what the year ahead would bring them. 

Kevin and Kristin spent the next couple of days at the lake, before packing up to head home. They were relaxed, refreshed, and ready to go back to their usual day to day life. Kevin hoped to see Daddy in the next few days, and hopefully get fucked this time. As they made their way out of the driveway, Kevin vowed to do this every year for his wife, a week alone at the lake with just the two of them, reconnecting and loving each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin felt Blake’s hand pull him off his cock, his hair had finally grown long enough for the younger man to grab but he was still upset with the older man and would continue to punish him until it had grown back out fully. Kevin was sitting on the bed with Blake standing over him panting hard. Blake had just finished forcing Kevin to deep throat him. Kevin’s phone sitting next to him on the bed.

“Tell her what you just finished doing, whore.” Blake commanded. 

“Just finished sucking Daddy’s cock.” Kevin answered. 

“Yeah? He keeps that up, you just might turn into the cock sucker he deserves.” Kristin panted. 

Blake grinned looking down at the man seeing the wide eyed look. “Not a bad idea Sweetcheeks, I might just have him start sucking my cock until he begins to beg for it.” 

Kevin whimpered softly before being pushed back against the bed, Blake pushing Kevin’s legs open. “Keep them open slut.” 

“Yes Daddy.”

Kevin grabbed his phone and put it up closer to the pillow so Kristin could still talk to him. He could hear her breathing on the other end and knew she had her toy inside her. Blake pulled the older man’s legs up and back against his chest. 

“Hold your legs there.” 

Kevin nodded and wrapped his arms around his legs, keeping himself wide for his Daddy. Kevin panted and whimpered loudly, his cock throbbing between his legs. He was ready to be fucked by the younger man. 

“Slut, tell me what’s going on.” Kristin’s heavy breathing came through. 

Kevin looked up at his Daddy and Blake nodded. “Answer her dirty boy.” 

Kevin took a deep gulp. “Daddy’s about to fuck me.” 

The groan that came next turned both men on. Blake grabbed the lube and covered his fingers pushing them inside Kevin’s tight pucker. Kevin cried out and arched the best he could keeping his legs pulled against his chest.

“Ooooo, he must have his fingers inside your fuck hole.” Kristin groaned. 

“I do Sweetcheeks.” Blake replied, his fingers still moving. “He’s so fucking tight, it’s going to be fun stretching him out again with my thick cock.” 

“I can’t wait to hear him scream again.” 

“You won’t have too much longer, Sweetcheeks. “ Blake grinned looking down at his slut. “I’m sleathing my cock up now.” 

Kevin wiggled in anticipation ready to have his ass filled once again. Blake positioned himself and pushed his cock inside Kevin’s hole, both men and the woman on the phone groaning. 

“Daddy!!” Kevin cried out. 

“Yeah, boy...Fuck I’ve missed having your dirty hole wrapped around my cock.” Blake groaned, pushing deep inside him with each thrust, hitting Kevin’s prostate with each one. 

“Daddy please, fuck me!” 

“He’s so needy, isn’t he?” Kristin panted. 

“He is, but that’s what I love about him. Always willing to spread for me.” 

As the two continued to talk and degrade Kevin, Blake’s orgasm began to build and Kristin had already orgasmed once, working on her second. Kevin whimpered and whined, answering Kristin whenever she asked him a question, loving the words spilling from both of his lover’s mouths. After a few more moments, Blake allowed Kevin to orgasm and the three came together crying out each other's names. 

Blake pulled out panting hard, laying on the bed trying to regain his strength, Kevin doing the same. Kevin laid his legs back down and crawled over to the younger man, both smiling softly as Blake pulled the dark haired man into his arms snuggling close. Kristin had already hung up knowing the two men laid together in the afterglow. 

Blake’s hand moved through Kevin’s still semi short hair. Kevin closed his eyes and relaxed against the warm bare chest. His entire body was calm. He felt Blake kiss his forehead, Kevin nuzzling him gently. 

“You okay?” Blake asked. 

Kevin nodded. “I am now, damn I needed that.” 

A soft chuckle came from the blonde pulling Kevin closer to him. “ So why do I feel like something is off, or you're hiding something?” 

Kevin bit his lip, Blake knew and could read him so well after so long and even though they were out of their mindset, Kevin still felt that dominance raiding off him. 

“Kr..Kris and I want to start a family soon.” Kevin confessed, risking a glance up at the younger man. 

Not sure what to say, Blake stayed quiet trying not to show the worry in his eyes. Kevin looked into those dark blue/green eyes he loved and leaned up kissing the other man with love and reassurance. 

“I see the worry” Kevin whispered, “you will not lose me.” 

“You say that now.” Blake replied. 

Kevin sighed and sat up. “Baby, I love you and you know that.” 

The younger blonde scooted closer to his lover and buried himself. Kevin wrapped his arms around him, kissing his head and trying to comfort the man in his arms. Kevin sighed and held him close. He knew Blake had gone through something like this before with the results of him being left behind once the baby was born. Kevin knew Kristin wouldn’t allow that, she loved Blake and what they did too much to let it go, even if it would be tricky as their child got older. 

“Nothing will be the same.” Blake whispered. 

“No, but my love for you will never change.” Kevin reassured, stroking the soft blonde hair. “We’ll make it work just like we have for the last thirteen years.” 

Blake began to relax and nodded looking up at the green eyed man. “Will Sweetcheeks let you spend our anniversary together?” 

Kevin smiled. “She has every other year.” 

Blake nodded and kissed Kevin softly, the older man responding, running his hand over his cheek. The two finally pulled away and nuzzled each other. 

“I gotta go.” Kevin said. 

“I know.” Blake sighed. 

With one last kiss and a hug, Kevin got up and dressed, Blake trying to hide the sadness in his face and eyes. Kevin slipped his shoes on and moved back over to the other man and kissed him. 

“I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“I know.” 

Kevin headed out and sighed softly not wanting to leave Blake and knew this was the main reason the blonde would leave the room as soon as they were done. It was easier and they didn’t have to see the want to be together in each other’s eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few months, Kevin and Kristin started trying earnestly for a baby, Kevin saw Blake regularly, and Kevin just enjoyed getting used to the stress free life he now had. He would text with the Boys occasionally, but largely stayed away unless one of them desperately needed him, and he would always answer. 

“Hey baby, what are your plans for tomorrow?” Kevin asked Kris as they laid on the couch cuddling. He knew he was spending the day with Blake, so he was curious as to what Kristin planned to do. 

“Going to have a girls day with some friends.” 

“That’s fun! I hope you have a good time, I’m going to be home late possibly.” Kristin nodded and the two just continued enjoying their night together. 

Late the next morning, Kevin headed out to meet Blake at the zip lining place Blake had picked out. As Kevin drove, he thought about the last thirteen years. It had been a struggle at times to get out with Blake, and he hated that they just had to act like two guys hanging out. Kevin could not be seen getting any form of romance with Blake, and it killed him. 

“Happy Anniversary.” Blake whispered in Kevin’s ear as they hugged an hour later. Kevin smiled as he pulled away, nodding. He would say it later on when they could hug again. The two men made their way up to the desk to check in. Blake had made their reservation last week, and Kevin was really looking forward to zip lining. It was an odd choice for early November, but it had been unseasonably warm for California. 

“Come on dude, let’s go!” Kevin grinned twenty minutes later as Blake glared at him. 

“These infernal straps suck! Shuddup Kevin, Mr. I can figure this contraption out easily” Blake huffed, and Kevin walked over to help him. He made sure to put his fingers a little too close a couple of times, and heard Blake’s breathing heighten. Kev knew he would be screwed in the next session, but it was worth it. 

“Let’s go!” The two men and their guides made their way up high into the trees. Kevin was loving being so high, he could see everything. Blake wasn’t as enthusiastic, he didn’t realize how high they would really be, but he knew he was safe with Kevin and their guides. 

“You first.” 

“Thanks Blake, I really want to try this out.” Kevin could see the nervousness in Blake’s eyes, and knew the younger man would want to see what happened to him before letting himself go off on the zip line. 

Two minutes later, Kevin’s screams filled his ears as the older man went down the zip line. Blake watched, a fond smile on his face as Kevin looked everywhere, soaking all the images zooming past him as much as he could. 

“Ready sir?” 

Blake nodded, and he got hooked up, and sent on his way. As long as he didn’t look down, Blake really enjoyed the ride. The trees were full of leaves, and he could hear the birds chirping happily. A couple of minutes later, Blake was back on solid ground, and Kevin was bouncing excitedly. 

“Can we do that again?” Blake chuckled and shook his head. 

“You can, I’ll stay right here on firm ground.” 

“Okay!” Kevin made his way back up to the top of the zip line, and soon was careening back down. Blake grinned, watching him fondly. He shook his head and squashed the thoughts going through his head at that moment. 

“You good?” 

Kevin nodded, and the two went back to take the harnesses off. Kevin looked at Blake, a little clueless as to what they were doing next. It was Blake’s year to plan the day, and Kevin always loved seeing what the younger man would come up with. 

“Meet me at our usual spot in the park nearby.” Blake told Kevin as they leaned over their cars, looking at each other. Kevin’s green eyes sparkled, and he nodded eagerly. He loved the secluded spot the two of them frequented when they decided to go out for dates. 

“Be there in ten.” Blake nodded and slid into his car, Kevin doing the same thing. 

Fifteen minutes later, Blake was laying in Kevin’s arms as the older man held him close. The day was sunny, but not unbearably hot. A breeze, and being in the shade kept the two men cool. Blake had brought along a basket of goodies, and Kevin was dying to get into it. 

“Babe, can we eat please?” Blake looked up and rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up and away from Kevin. He pulled out the food he had brought, and Kevin started drooling. 

“Kev, not attractive.” The younger man looked up and Kevin blushed, wiping his mouth. Blake chuckled and handed the older man a plate filled with food. The two men dug into their meals, and Kevin complimented Blake on the amazing meal. 

Ten minutes later, Kevin was in Blake’s arms, rubbing his belly. Blake laid against the broad tree trunk as Kevin shifted to lay his head in Blake’s lap. The younger man smirked down at the dark haired man. 

“Can’t wait till our next session. You are going to be in a world of teasing after what you did earlier. Trailing your fingers down near my package you naughty naughty boy.” Blake smirked as Kevin’s cheeks went red. Blake chuckled as he ran his fingers through Kevin’s now longer hair. 

The younger man looked down into the green eyes of his lover, and he thought back to twelve years earlier. It was late at night, and he had gone to the gym after a long night of work and grabbing dinner with a friend. Blake just wanted to get his workout done, and go home. There was one small problem though. 

“Dude, you're on my machine.” Blake stared at the other man. He looked up and looked around. 

“Plenty around here.” 

“Maybe, but I’ve been coming here for years and this is the machine I always use.” Blake raised an eyebrow, but the dark haired man shrugged. 

“Find another one, or wait. I’ll be done soon.” Blake rolled his eyes and moved away, going to sit on a bench, waiting for his machine to open up. It was 11PM, and the gym was usually deserted. Why had this upstart come in, and take the one machine he used? 

As he looked at his phone, and grumbled, he didn’t notice the other man checking him out. Kevin had come here after a small argument with Kristin. They were fine, but he needed to let out some steam. He had only recently started at this gym, and had never come this late. He was at the tail end of his reps when a muscular gentleman came over and tried to get him off. 

“Dude, this place is empty, and you're pissy about one machine?” Kevin thought as the other man told him that he always used it. Kevin just shrugged and kept going, he was almost done. As he watched the other man sit, Kevin kept an eye on him. He was blonde, same height as Howie, and muscular. Kevin was intrigued, but not impressed. 

Blake threw his hands up as the other man finally got off the machine. He wiped it down, and grunted happily as he started using it. The other man disappeared, and Blake paid no more attention to him that night. 

“And now thirteen years later, he’s in my lap as we celebrate another year together. Life is weird.” Blake thought as he pulled out of the memory. He shook his head, and Kevin furrowed his large eyebrows. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yes, just reminiscing babe, all is well.” Blake smiled, and Kevin nodded happily. The two went quiet, and Blake just carded his hand through Kevin’s hair, loving the peace and quiet. 

“Babe?” Kevin looked up at the younger man and smiled. 

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to stay the night with me?” Kevin’s eyes brightened, and he nodded. 

“Just let me shoot a text to Kris to not expect me home tonight.” Blake smiled, and Kevin pulled his phone out, his fingers gliding over the keyboard. 

“Sent! Let’s get out of here, the bugs are starting to come out, and mosquitoes tend to like me for some reason.” Kevin got up, and held a hand out for his lover. Blake smiled and took it, Kevin pulling him up. 

The two made their way to their cars after cleaning up, and Kevin grinned happily. The older man made it to Blake’s in half an hour, and waited for Blake to pull in. He got out, looking around, seeing no one. Kevin walked over and slid his hand into Blake’s, taking the risk. 

“Kevin?” Blake looked shocked at the older man. 

“It’s dark, there’s no one out here, and it’s quiet. We are ten feet from your door, it’ll be fine.” Kevin reassured, and leaned down, whispering softly. 

“Happy Anniversary my love, let me show you exactly what you mean to me.” Kevin purred, and Blake groaned, pulling him into the house. The door shut with a click, and the two men celebrated their anniversary happily, bedroom style.


	6. Chapter 6

Kristin sighed as she came out of the bathroom, her hand on her stomach. She hadn’t been feeling well the last few days. Her gut was telling her she was pregnant, she was late and had sent Kevin out to buy a test. She laid down on the soft bed on her side, curling up hoping Kevin would be home soon. 

“So you think she’s pregnant?” Blake asked, his phone between his shoulder and ear as he cooked himself some lunch. 

Kevin sighed softly as he pushed the cart through the store. “Yeah, she’s getting sick in the middle of the night and her mood keeps shifting.” 

Blake went silent for a moment as he sat at the table. He was still worried about his future with Kevin now that there possibly could be a baby on the way, despite what the older man had said. 

Kevin’s voice went low as he grabbed the test and headed towards the food section to get Kristin a few easy on the stomach treats. “Babe? You still there?” 

Blake shook his head. “Yeah, just thinking about things.” 

“Please believe me when I say you’re not going to lose me.” Kevin tried to reassure him again. 

“It’s hard…” Blake whispered softly. 

Kevin didn’t know what to do, he had never seen Blake this vulnerable before. He knew he needed to get back home however. “I need to get home, Kris is waiting for me.” 

“Yeah, just….” Blake stopped. 

“I’ll talk to you soon, promise.” Kevin replied. 

“Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Kevin hung up his phone and sighed, he knew it was going to take time and words wouldn’t be enough to get the younger man to realize Kevin wasn’t going anywhere. He also needed to tell Blake about heading back to Broadway, he had just gotten the call a few days ago but didn’t want to ruin their anniversary day. 

Kevin paid for the groceries and headed home, hoping Kristin was feeling somewhat better. Fifthteen minutes later, Kevin was pulling up into their garage and getting out, heading inside. He put the groceries away and pulled out a package of crackers and grabbed the test, heading upstairs. He opened the door to the Master bedroom and peeked inside, smiling softly seeing his beautiful wife sleeping. He set everything down on the side table and slipped down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. Kristin instantly moved closer to the warmth of her husband’s body. It didn’t take long for Kevin to drift off next to her. 

Kristin shifted in her sleep slowly opening her soft, brown eyes smiling softly seeing her loving husband next to her. She leaned over and nuzzled him gently feeling him groan softly in his sleep and curl closer to her. She chuckled to herself knowing how heavy of a sleeper he was. 

She grinned getting an idea, her fingers slowly tracing down his clothed chest feeling him shift but not wake up. The one benefit of him being such a deep sleeper, Kris could have some fun. She had just gotten to his thigh when she felt her stomach begin to turn. She quickly made her way out of the bed and into the bathroom, getting to the toilet just in time. Kevin began to wake up feeling his arms empty, opening his green eyes he looked down seeing the bulge in his pants and shook his head chuckling softly before hearing Kris in the bathroom. He got up and headed in, kneeling next to her, pulling her hair back. 

“I’m here baby girl, I got you.” Kevin cooed softly. 

Kristin panted softly, leaning back against him. “Sorry.”

“Shh..it’s okay love.” Kevin said softly, stroking her hair back gently. “Do you want me to get you some water?”

Kristin nodded and sat up, leaning back against the toilet. Kevin got her a cup of water and handed it to her, Kristin taking it gratefully. “Thanks love.” She drank it and handed the cup back to the younger man. 

Kevin sat the cup down and slipped back down next to his wife holding her close. Kristin finally made her way back up to her feet, Kevin helping her. Once she was settled on the seat of the toilet, she looked up at him. 

“Did you get the test?” She asked. 

“Yeah, give me a minute.” He replied, going out and coming back with the box. Kristin took it and opened it, Kevin heading out to give her some privacy. A few minutes later, Kristin came out smiling softly. 

“Now we wait.” Kristin said. 

Kevin opened his arms and pulled her close as she slid into them. She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. 

“Have you told him?” Kristin asked. 

Kevin closed his eyes. “About the possibility of you being pregnant? Yes. Going back to Broadway? No.” 

Kristin looked up at her love. “Baby, you need to tell him.” 

“I know and I will.” Kevin nodded. 

Kristin nodded seeing something else in his eyes. “What is it?” 

Kevin bit his lip looking down. “He...He’s scared.” 

She sat up looking at her. “Of what?” 

“Of me leaving him when the baby gets here.” 

“Why would he think that?” Kristin asked, getting slightly upset. 

“It’s happened to him before, the couple had a baby and they turned on him.” Kevin answered, sadness evident in his green eyes. 

Kristin’s eyes soften, her own face going sad. “Oh poor baby, we would never do that to him.” 

“I know and I’ve told him that but it really scarred him.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help ease his mind?” Kristin asked. 

Kevin shook his head. “No, just when the little one gets here, he needs to see some things will change but he’s not going to be left behind.” 

“Yes and it’ll be easy for you to go see him while the baby is still little.” 

“Yeah but I don’t want you feeling like you are raising our child alone.” 

Kristin pulled him down and kissed him passionately, Kevin tightening his grip and kissing her back before pulling away. “Baby, I know you wouldn’t do that to me. Let’s worry about it after the baby gets here.” 

Kevin nodded as the two snuggled happily together. Kristin finally got up and went into the bathroom, bringing the test back looking at the man sitting on the bed, the smile on her face was a dead give away. 

“You're…” Kevin stopped, tears starting to form. 

She smiled and nodded. “I’m pregnant.” 

Kevin got up and quickly moved over to his love, scooping her into his arms and kissing her lovingly. Kristin sighed and kissed back before they pulled away, smiling happily at each other. 

“I love you so damn much.” Kevin said, panting softly. 

“And I love you baby, you’re going to be an amazing Father.” Kristin smiled. 

“I hope so.” 

Kevin laid Kristin on their bed and made love to his wife, the two snuggling down falling asleep for a few hours before going downstairs to cook supper. Afterwards, Kevin called his family, the other Boys, and Blake about the news before settling down for the night with his love.


	7. Chapter 7

“Kev, what’s going on?” Blake asked the next day, sitting on the couch and holding the phone to his ear while he watched TV. He had called the older man to see how he was, but he could tell that Kevin needed to tell him something. 

“I’m going to NYC in three days to go back to Chicago for their 10th anniversary. I have dates for this until early December, and then in Japan in February. After that, I don’t know. The baby is due in July, so I want to be home and around for that” Kevin explained to the younger man. Dead silence greeted him. 

“You are going in three days, and just telling me now?” Blake repeated. 

“Yes….” Kevin replied. 

“Am I going to be able to see you before then?” Blake asked, hurt entering his tone. 

“Of course Blake, when do you want to see me?” 

“Now?” Blake asked, and Kevin stood up from where he had been sitting in his office. 

“Give me twenty and I’ll be over there.” Kevin replied.

“Okay.” Blake said goodbye and hung up. Kevin looked up to see Kristin leaning against the doorjamb. 

“You should have expected that.” 

“Yes I know, I’ll see you in a few hours. Well, you know what I mean.” Kevin waved a hand as he got up, going to get his coat and keys. Kristin followed him with a small smirk on her face. Tonight would be interesting. 

As Kevin opened the door to Blake’s home, he got a shock he wasn’t expecting. Blake was sitting on the couch, seemingly expecting him. The younger man saw Kevin come in, and waved him over. Kevin raised an eyebrow, but walked over to Blake’s open arms. 

“Blake?” Kevin looked up at the younger man, settling into his arms. 

“I just want to hold you and cuddle you. I don’t know when I’ll be able to again.” Blake softly said, hurt still in his tone. Kevin swallowed and curled closer, looking up at Blake. 

“It was only a couple of days before our anniversary that I found out love, I didn’t want to dampen things on that day, and then Kris told me she might be pregnant. Things went crazy, and I just forgot to tell you until today. I am so damn sorry love, I never meant to hurt you this badly.” Kevin apologized, and Blake bent his head, kissing the dark hair of his lover. 

“I appreciate you thinking about our special day baby. Thank you for explaining.” 

The two cuddled for another twenty minutes before Kevin could tell that Blake wanted more. One final kiss, and Blake stood up, going to his kitchen, and Kevin knew what that meant and stood up himself. 

The older man sighed as he opened the guest bedroom door, falling into the mindset needed. He did his usual routine, and had his phone next to him as he waited for Daddy. His arms behind his head, and his legs spread, kneeling. Kevin bit his lip as the door opened. 

“Well, well, well. Dirty boy has come again to see his Daddy. Better make this session worth my while since I don’t know when I’m gonna see my dirty boy again.” Blake dropped his pants and put Kevin near his cock, after grabbing the cell phone from the older man. 

“Hey Sweetcheeks, you there?” He smiled as the call picked up. 

“Of course I am handsome, what is our dirty boy up to?” Kristin asked as she lazily pushed her toy in and out. 

“Dirty boy, what are you about to do?” Blake looked down, and Kevin whimpered. 

“Suck Daddy’s cock so dirty boy learns to love it.” Kevin replied, and Kristin groaned. 

“Fuck I love that you took my idea handsome.” 

“It was an amazing one Sweetcheeks. He looks so damn good sucking on my cock like he should be.” Blake grunted as he forced Kevin down his thick meat. 

“So I’m guessing you knew about what this little whore is doing?” Blake asked Kristin, who groaned a bit as she hit her G spot. 

“Yes handsome, and I told him that he should have said something to you earlier, but you two had your anniversary, then we found out about the baby.” Kristin breathily replied. 

Blake nodded and pulled Kevin off his cock. “On the bed, on all fours, now.” he ordered. 

“Yes Daddy.” 

Blake grabbed the phone and put it right next to Kevin’s head. He got behind the older man, and spread his cheeks, lowering his face, and starting to rim the older man. Kevin cried out, and Kristin’s ears perked. 

“What’s he doing to you slut?” She asked. 

“Daddy is rimming his dirty boy.” Kevin whined out, as he felt the wetness enter his hole. 

“Fuck, he hasn’t done that in a while.” Kristin grinned, loving the images in her head. 

“Oh I am doing more than that tonight Sweetcheeks. I want him to have the memory of this the entire time he’s off doing his performances.” Blake grinned as he pulled away from Kevin, and Kristin chuckled softly, still moving the toy in and out of her pussy. 

“Daddy…” Kevin whimpered, wanting his hole filled. 

“You want my cock boy?” Blake asked, running the head between the cheeks of Kevin’s ass and over his hole hearing Kevin whine. 

“Yes Daddy.” 

Blake pushed his cock barely into Kevin’s hole, just grazing the entrance of it. The older man knew better than to push, the memory of that spanking still in his head. Blake grabbed Kevin’s hips, and pulled the older man onto his cock. 

“Daddy!” 

“Fuck dirty boy, so damn good!” Blake gasped as his cock filled Kevin once again. 

“Whore, what did your Daddy do?” Kristin asked, her breath catching as she drove herself closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Daddy just filled me and is fucking me like I am meant to be.” Kevin groaned out.

“Good. Handsome, is he being good this time?” Kristin asked. 

“Yes Sweetcheeks, he’s being a very good dirty boy.” 

“Glad to hear that handsome.” Kristin replied, before turning her attention back to her husband. 

“How hard is Daddy fucking you?” 

“Really hard Kris, just like dirty boy likes it.” Kevin moaned out, an idea floating in his head. He still felt guilty about what he did to Blake. 

“Close Sweetcheeks?” Blake grunted out. 

“Yes….” Kristin moaned, and Blake grinned. 

“I’m about to let go.” 

A couple minutes later, the two let go, calling out Kevin’s name as they orgasmed. Kevin whimpered softly as he was filled once again. 

“Cum whore.” Blake commanded, and Kevin shook his head. Blake slowed down, and pulled out of his mindset, looking at Kevin. 

“Babe? Are you okay?” He asked, and Kristin’s ears perked at the difference in the voices. 

“Yes, but I am still feeling really guilty about not telling you immediately. Can I let go when I go home please? I don’t deserve to cum in front of you tonight. I hurt you too badly.” Kevin looked up into Blake’s blue eyes, pleading for him to understand. 

“Okay, we can do that tonight. Have Sweetcheeks call me when you are close, and I’ll still command you. Understand?” Blake peered at the older man who nodded. 

“Yes Daddy.” Kevin replied, and Blake stood up, leaving the room. He knew that Kristin heard their entire conversation. 

“You on your way?” Kristin asked. 

“Yes, I’ll be home in twenty.” 

“See you then.” Kristin hung up, and Kevin made his way to his car. His cock was aching, and he knew that he had made the right decision to ask to cum at home. Twenty minutes later, he arrived home and went to Kristin. 

“Hey baby.” 

“Hi love, feel better?” Kristin kissed him, and looked at him. 

“Need to let go.” 

“When you are close, I’ll call him.” 

Kevin nodded and sat on the couch, pulling his cock out and stroking himself. A few minutes later, he was close, but kept stroking. He knew he could hold on for a bit longer, and he did so. About ten minutes later, he called for Kristin. 

“Call Him please.” Kristin nodded, and grabbed Kevin’s phone. 

“Dirty boy?” came from the other end. 

“It’s Sweetcheeks. Can you say the word please.” Kristin asked, putting the phone on speaker once again. 

“You close Dirty boy?” 

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Cum.” 

Kevin spurted his load all over his hand and the floor, gasping softly as his body arched a bit. He panted loudly as his orgasm rolled through his body. Kristin smiled softly, already having hung up with Blake. 

“Better?” She asked, and Kevin nodded. The guilt had finally cleared from his head, and he knew that he could put the entire thing behind him now. He cleaned himself up, and pulled Kristin into his arms, the two heading to their bed. 

“Thanks love. Now it’s just you and me until I leave. Thanks for everything the last fourteen years. Love you more and more every single day.” Kevin whispered as he traced his hand down Kristin’s face. The two fell asleep peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin sighed softly as he sat in his chair backstage, he was in his suit waiting to go on. He had been texting both his loves, missing them. He heard the door open and was given his five mins before the door closed once again. The party in New York had been fun and he was happy to see everyone he had worked with before again and it had gone on long into the night. When he had gotten back to his hotel room, he called Blake and the two had phone sex, both men letting go at the same time after about an hour of teasing each other. 

Now he was in Toronto for the next few weeks and he was already ready to get home and be with his loves again. He put his phone in his bag and headed out ready for another night on stage, keeping his mind in the moment and not back in Cali. 

“How’s things going?” Kristin asked, rubbing her belly gently. Her phone was laying between her shoulder and ear. 

Kevin laid back on his bed, it had been about an hour since the show had ended. He had gotten back into his room, showered, and now was talking to his loving wife before bed. 

“It’s going okay, but I miss you.” Kevin replied. 

“I miss you too baby, but you’ll be home soon.” Kristin lovingly encouraged and reminded. 

“I know, how are you feeling?” 

“Okay, still getting sick but not as badly.” 

“I’m sorry I…” 

“Stop, you know you can’t keep that sweet ass of yours off the stage for long.” Kristin teased playfully. 

Kevin chuckled knowingly. “You’re right, even with me being on a break, I can’t seem to stay away.” 

The two went silent for a moment before Kristin spoke. “Have you talked to Blake?” 

“Yeah, we talked the other day. I’m trying to go back and forth between you both.” Kevin sighed. 

Kristin bit her lip, she knew Kevin was struggling despite being able to keep things balanced over the last many years, but it was starting to get a bit harder and something needed to change. 

“Kevin, when you get home, I wanna talk about some things.” Kristin finally said. 

“What’s wrong?” Kevin asked, sitting up worriedly. 

“Calm down baby, it’s nothing bad.” Kristin chuckled softly. 

Kevin relaxed back against his pillow. “Sorry, just on edge with you being out there by yourself.” 

“It’s just for a few more weeks.” 

“I know.” 

Kevin pulled his phone away seeing the clock before putting it back to his ear. “Babe, I better let you go.” 

“Okay love, I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Yes, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

Kevin hung up and looked at his phone. Hiding Blake all these years was starting to get to him, but he was Kevin’s best kept secret and he wasn’t sure how the world would react knowing he was not only Bi but also with a man while being married to Kris. Putting his phone on the charger, Kevin slipped under the blankets and went to sleep. 

Kristin sighed and laid back against the pillows, her hand laying gently on her stomach. Her mind was spinning. It would be such a huge risk for Kevin to come out to the world and she was so worried about the backlash if Blake moved in with them, it’s something she had been thinking about the last few years. Even though the two had never officially met face to face, they had talked and bonded over the years with each other. 

Kristin jumped slightly hearing her phone go off, smiling softly seeing the number and answering before Blake thought she was ignoring him. 

“Hey handsome.” Kristin smiled. 

“Hi Sweetcheeks, how are we feeling?” Blake asked. 

Kristin’s heart melted hearing the softness and care in his voice. His voice had always helped her over the years when Kevin would be gone. It had that same soft and gentleness that was in Kevin’s own voice. 

“I’m doing okay, just finished talking to Kev.” She replied. 

“How’s our boy doing?” He asked. 

“Good, missing home but he’s enjoying himself.” 

She heard him give a soft chuckle. “He just can’t stay off the stage.” 

“No, it’s been his life for so long and it’s who he is.” 

“Yes and I wouldn’t want him any other way.” Blake reaffirmed. 

“No, neither would I.” Kristin agreed. 

“Well, I’ll let you go but please if you need anything call me, I know we’ve never met face to face, but I would be there in an instant, specially with Kevin being gone.” 

Kristin’s heart melted hearing the care in his voice. “I will handsome, promise.” 

“I’ll talk to you in a few days.” Blake said. 

“Okay, love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

The two hung up and Kristin smiled softly. She was so grateful for Blake and was beyond happy he and Kevin had given their relationship a chance. She let out a soft giggle remembering when Kevin came home that first day they had met, grumbling about how Blake threw a fit that his machine was being used. She put her phone on the charger and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin grinned as he saw Kristin waiting for him at the airport. He had just arrived in Kentucky from Toronto, and Kristin had flown from Cali to meet him. He and Kris would spend two weeks with Kevin’s family before heading home to California. They would also make a three day trip out to Missouri to see Kris’s family in that time as well. 

“You still okay with being home just the two of us for Christmas?” Kevin asked after the two had kissed and made their way to baggage claim. 

“Of course, we are going to be doing it from now on since Baby Richardson will be here next year.” Kris replied, spying her suitcase. She pulled it off, and after a glare to her husband, started pulling it behind her after Kevin grabbed his. 

Kevin smiled and looked at Kris’s belly at the reminder of his child coming in July. The two would have their first appointment right before Christmas, and Kevin couldn’t wait to see the little bean. 

“Can’t wait until July.” 

Kristin smiled, and rubbed her belly gently before heading towards the car rental office. Twenty minutes later, the two were heading to Kevin’s mother’s place. 

“Kevin! So good to see you my son.” Ann smiled as Kevin made his way into the home. Kristin followed and smiled seeing her mother in law. 

“Good to see you too Mom.” Kevin hugged his mother close, wrapping his long arms around her. Dropping a kiss on her cheek, he pulled away, and watched as Ann pulled Kristin into her arms. 

“How are you doing Kris?” 

“I’m doing better now that morning sickness seems to have eased a bit.” Kristin smiled as Ann kissed her cheek before letting her go. 

“Good. Your husband gave me the worst morning sickness, I swear I lived in the bathroom.” Ann chuckled as Kevin went red. 

“Mom!” He exclaimed and Kristin chuckled with Ann. 

Kevin rolled his eyes and went out to get their suitcases as Kristin caught her mother in law up with her pregnancy and what had been going on in their lives. 

“How are the boys doing?” Ann asked, and Kevin smiled softly. 

“Gearing up to start their new album. Howie and I talked last week for a little bit, but I haven't heard from them since.” Ann nodded and turned the topic to other things. 

Over the two weeks, Kevin went out to see his brothers and their families, along with making the trip to Kansas City to see Kristin’s family. The couple loved seeing their families, and getting to celebrate Christmas with all of them. It was just what the two of them needed after a chaotic year. 

“You going to go spend the night with Blake?” Kristin asked a couple of days after Christmas. The two of them had spent the holiday together, enjoying the quietness, knowing that next holiday season would be anything but. 

“Yes, I’ll be home sometime tomorrow morning, love.” Kevin replied, pulling Kristin into a hug and kissing the top of her head. 

“Enjoy yourselves.” Kristin smiled and pulled away, leaving Kevin to get ready. An hour later, he was on his way to Blake’s, happy to get some time with him. 

After getting to Blake’s, having a wonderful dinner, and opening gifts, the two men were snuggling on the couch in front of the fire. Something had been bothering Blake for a long time now, and he knew he couldn’t keep silent about it anymore. 

“Kevin, can I ask you something?” Blake asked, interrupting the comfortable silence that had fallen over them, the movie they had put on, softly playing. 

“Of course love.” 

“When are you going to come out, like tell people that you are actually bisexual, and not straight?” Kevin sat up, and looked at Blake in disbelief. 

“Why would I do that?” He asked incredulously. 

“Because it’s been thirteen years and I’m tired of being hidden.” Blake bit back, and Kevin stood up. 

“Do you understand what you are asking me to do?” Kevin harshly asked, and Blake shook his head. 

“To stop lying to yourself and everyone around you.” 

“The only one who knows about you is Kristin, and I see no reason for that to change.” Kevin reasonably spoke, and Blake rolled his eyes, snorting loudly. 

“ Are you ashamed of me, and what we have? Is that it?” Blake challenged, and Kevin’s eyes went dark. 

“No, I’m afraid of the damn backlash I would get!” Kevin heatedly spoke, knowing it would bleed back onto his band mates as well. 

“Your band mates don’t even know, and I’ve been with you as long as you’ve been with them. thirteen years Kevin. For thirteen years I’ve stood in the back and let things happen as they did. I know I’m second to Kristin, and I completely accept that. But I’m tired of being hidden, of not being able to tell people that I’m in a relationship. I have no one else, you are the only one I have. It hurts to watch you on TV, knowing you are lying to everyone, living this double life.” Blake threw at Kevin. 

Kevin glared at the younger man. “I understand Blake, but you need to understand what would happen if I came out. The tabloids would paint me as an adulterer, cheating on my wife. Or, would go after Kristin for stealing me from you. My family could disown me, my cousin could disown me. It would bleed onto my band mates, and they would get harassed about not knowing about my “other man”. It could destroy everything that the four of them and I worked so hard to build.” Kevin was panting at the end of his statement, his eyes never having left Blake’s. 

Blake hung his head down and backed down. Internally he was upset and hurt, but he knew that he had to let it go for now. Kevin made good points, but he knew he did as well, and Kevin would be thinking about them after he left. 

“Alright, I get it. Sorry for bringing it up.” Kevin nodded, and sat back down on the couch. Blake sat next to him, and the older man pulled him towards him. 

“I love you.” Kevin softly said, and Blake smiled, but those words were like a knife to his heart. 

“Love you too.” He replied. 

The two of them finished watching the movie, and went to bed curled up in each other’s arms. Blake may have been curled up in Kevin’s arms, but he knew they weren’t on the same page like they had been.


	10. Chapter 10

Kristin looked at her husband who was sitting on the couch, the TV on but he was staring into space. Something had happened between him and Blake but when she went to ask him, he completely shut down and hadn’t been the same since. She had tempted to call Blake multiple times but decided against it and waited for Kevin to open up. The New Year came and went and it wasn’t the same loving night they usually spent together and it was starting to put a damper on things. Kristin finally sat down next to her love, wrapping her hand into his Kevin not moving. 

“Kev, please.” Kristin pleaded softly. 

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Kevin dryly replied. 

“Baby…” Kristin tried feeling him pull away and quickly stand up. 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” Kevin growled, storming off and up the stairs. 

Tears fell from Kristin’s brown eyes, this wasn’t like Kevin to leave her in the dark about something, not since he had come out to her. She sighed and rubbed her belly trying to calm down, she knew she couldn’t be getting upset. Laying down on the couch, she tried to relax letting her husband have his space. 

Kevin paced back and forth in their room, he knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t let it go. How dare Blake bring up such a crazy notion? Coming out to the world? That was just unneeded and unnecessary! 

“Just stupid…” Kevin mumbled to himself. “How could he ask me to do such a thing?” 

He sat down on the bed and groaned, his hands rubbing up and down his face. Lowering his hands he looked towards the nightstand seeing his phone buzzing. He knew who it was and had ignored his phone ever since their Christmas together. It had gotten to the point he had put his phone on silent. The phone finally went silent once again before buzzing just a few seconds later. Sighing, Kevin finally picked his phone up and answered. 

“Hello?” Kevin answered. 

“Thank God you’re okay.” Blake sighed in relief. “Do you have any idea how damn worried I was?” 

Kevin sighed as he pinched his fingers between his eyes. “I’m sorry, I just needed some time to think things through. You really side swiped me.” 

“Are you really still on that?” Blake asked. “I asked a simple and very reasonable question.” 

Kevin could feel his anger beginning to rise once again, his fingers digging into his knee. “It’s not a simple question, my life is by far from simple.” 

“And you think my life these last thirteen years has been simple? I’ve hidden not just from your wife and band mates but my own family! They think I’m lonely and are trying to hook me up constantly and in a way, I am lonely.” 

“You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be with me.” Kevin bit back. 

“But I NEVER thought you would wait this long.” Blake replied, sighing softly. “Look, I didn’t call to argue, I was just worried about you. You didn’t call me on New Years like you always do, you didn’t answer my calls.” 

“You could have called Kris..” Kevin mumbled. 

“You know what Kev, once you get your head out of your ass, call me.” Blake growled, ending the call. 

Kevin’s eyes went wide hearing the quietness of the phone pulling it away from him. He growled and threw his phone watching it go across the floor, pissing him off even more that it didn’t break.

‘UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLE!” Kevin screamed in the room before slamming the bathroom door.

About twenty minutes later, Kevin emerged from the bathroom. He had calmed down and his mind wasn’t as foggy. He walked across the room where his phone had landed and picked it up now thankful it hadn’t broke. He had pictures and messages from over the years and he didn’t want to lose them. He sat back down on the bed staring at his phone knowing he had been a complete ass towards not only Blake but Kristin as well and she was the last person he needed to be getting upset. Setting his phone down, he got up and headed downstairs seeing Kristin awake and reading. She heard him walk down the stairs and shut her book but didn’t move when she felt the weight shift on the couch. The silence was awkward and unsettling, something that hadn’t been felt since he sat her down to tell her the truth. 

“Kris...I..” Kevin stuttered, not sure what to say. “I’m sorry for these last few weeks, I have no excuse for my behavior.” 

Kristin sat there staring down at her book that was in her lap not sure what to say. Finally she spoke. “I just want to know what’s going on, it’s not like you to be away from Blake for so long.” 

Kevin sighed and looked down biting his lip. He knew she deserved an explanation for his recent mood and attitude. 

“Blake and I got into a fight.” Kevin said. “He...He asked me when I was going to come out.” 

Kristin looked up at her husband, she herself had been wondering the same thing. “I’ve kinda wondered as well.” 

She watched him throw himself back against the couch cushion. “We’ve been through this, I have to protect the others, you, myself, and Blake.” 

“But you’re lying not just to everyone who loves you but yourself as well.” Kristin tried to reason. 

Kevin looked at his wife. “You’re no better than Blake. Neither of you seem to think how hard this is on me to hide everything.” 

“At least you have me, think about how Blake must feel. He’s been lying to his family for thirteen years. You’ve never even met them.” Kristin looked over at her husband before getting up. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to lose him.” 

Kevin watched her stand up taking her book with her before calling out. “He’s too worried about losing me to the baby.” 

Kristin turned to look at the younger man, her hand on the handrail of the stairs, her foot on the first step. “For how much longer Kevin? Everyone has a breaking point, I just pray you see what you’re doing before he gets to his and you lose one of the best things you have.” 

The dark haired man stared at the woman who had stood by his side for so long not saying anything. Kristin sighed knowing how stubborn and prideful her husband was and didn’t like what her stomach was telling her. She headed up to her reading room shutting the door. 

Kevin sat there in the empty room, his mind now racing. Would Blake really walk away? He shook his head. No, he was too worried about losing Kevin as it was, surely he wouldn’t have the nerve to do exactly what he was scared of Kevin doing. Satisfied with what his mind had decided, Kevin grabbed the remote and sat back watching the sports highlights, completely convinced that Blake would be by his side forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin settled down in his seat waiting for the plane to take off, he would be in Japan for the month for the run of Chicago. He didn’t want to leave Kristin behind but she reassured him she would be fine and her Mother had come up from Kansas to stay with her. He laid back against the headrest of his seat and sighed softly, he wouldn’t know the sex of his baby until he got back, not wanting to find out over the phone. He hated that he wouldn’t be able to be with her but had made the commitment and didn’t want to back down from it. 

He sighed and closed his eyes letting the sound of the plane starting up and heading down the runway rock into somewhat of a peaceful sleep. A few hours later, Kevin woke up and stretched the best he could, his body stiff from sleeping in the same position. He stretched the best he could before getting up to go to the bathroom, thankful he had an aisle seat. He finished up and washed his hands before heading back out. 

Settling back down into his seat, Kevin looked at the screen that was in the back of the seat in front of him. He checked how much longer he had and sighed seeing he still had at least four hours to go. He leaned down and pulled his bag out enough to unzip and grab his book he had brought with him. Pushing the bag back, he opened the book to where he left off and got lost. 

Finally, the plane landed and Kevin waited until it was almost empty before heading out. It had been a long flight and he was tired, wanting to get to his hotel and crash. Once he stepped into the airport, his phone started going crazy. He pulled it out of his pocket and chuckled opening his text messages. He had one from the Boy, wishing him the best of luck making him smile, one from Kristin letting him know she was okay, and the last one was from Blake. Kevin had talked to him since the fight and things had been uneasy since. Hitting the message he read and replied.   
“Hey, just landed.” He hit the send button and headed for his hotel. There wasn’t an instant reply like normal if Blake was awake so Kevin put his phone away and slipped into the taxi once his luggage was picked up and put in the trunk. He replied to the other texts and put his phone away, ready to sleep. 

Once in his room, he tossed his phone on to the bed and stripped, falling onto the bed worn out from the long flight as jetlag began to set in. He heard his phone go off causing him to groan and reach for it, sliding it to him. It was a reply from Blake. Kevin took a deep breath and opened it. 

“Surprised to hear from you, I’m glad you made it safely.” 

He bit his lip as his fingers hoovered over his keypad, they were miles away from each other but the tension was still felt even with an ocean between them. Finally, Kevin found the strength to type back. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want you to worry about me.” 

Blake looked at the message and went to send something snarky back but decided against it, he wasn’t childish like that and simply sent back. “I knew you’d be okay.” 

Kevin sighed and knew things weren’t right between them, he needed to talk to Blake. Hitting his number, he put it up to his ear as it rang. 

“Hello?” Blake’s voice flowed through the other end. 

“Hey baby.” Kevin said softly. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Blake asked. 

“I just needed to hear your voice, I know we didn’t leave on good terms.” 

“No, but what you going to do?” Blake asked rhetorically. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, I know you are.” 

Kevin bit his lip, he knew he had fucked up and now wasn’t sure if sorry would be enough. “I love you.” 

“Yeah, you too. Look, I need to go. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you soon. Love you.” 

The phone beeped and Blake was gone. Kevin threw his phone on the bed and went to sleep, tears slipping out. He was still convinced Blake would never leave him, but him ending the call like he had planted small doubts in his mind. 

The month went quick, each night Kevin put on his best performance, keeping his mind off of what was going on at home and focusing on the audience in front of him. This had always been his escape, his way of coping when his world was falling in around him. He left everything backstage and didn’t think about his life until he was back in his room. He called both his loves on Valentines Day and had made sure something was sent to each of them. He enjoyed his time In Japan, taking in the sights, and culture but he was ready to get home and be with his wife for the remainder of her pregnancy and to hopefully work things out with Blake. Kevin still fully believed the younger man wouldn’t walk away, but he didn’t like the wedge that was between them.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Kevin was home, his ass stayed put to help Kristin get ready for their baby boy. Kevin was ecstatic about having a little boy of his own and they had settled on a name. He worked hard to get the house and nursery done while caring for his wife and trying to patch things up with Blake. After some coaxing and reassurance from Kristin, Kevin had gone over to Blake’s but things weren’t the same, hell their session really wasn’t even a session. Blake hadn’t called Kris and the experience felt like it was their duty or even a chore. The two laid there in silence, still naked but the glow wasn’t the same. It wasn’t relaxed and satisfying. It was more uneasy and unfulfilling. Blake wasn’t even holding Kevin, his hands were under his head while Kevin laid on his side against the blonde, his arm draped around his lover’s stomach. Deep down they both knew this was over, that what they had was no longer the same as it had been thirteen years ago. 

Blake looked down at the man he had called his lover for so long and wondered what made him think it would work with the life Kevin led. The older man couldn’t even admit to himself that he liked men much less the rest of the world that was watching his every move. He knew this needed to end and his heart was already breaking, he truly loved Kevin but he couldn’t keep living like this. 

“Kev, can we talk?” Blake asked softly, his hand moving from its spot from behind his head down to Kevin’s, stroking the soft, black hair it had found knowing it would be the last time. 

Kevin closed his eyes already trying to keep the tears at bay, he knew this was coming but that didn’t make it any easier. After a few more moments of silence and Blake combing his fingers through the black hair, Kevin finally sat up and looked up at the man he still loved. 

“You don’t have to say anything, I can see it in your eyes.” Kevin replied. 

Blake looked down not wanting Kevin to see the tears in his eyes. The other man scooted up and lifted Blake’s head with his fingers gently. “It’s okay baby, I’ve realized how wrong and stupid I’ve been.” 

Blake bit his lip no longer worried about the tears seeing them in Kevin’s own green ones. “I’ve...I’ve met someone else.” 

It was like a knife right to the heart. Kevin lowered his hand and moved slightly away from the blonde, Blake quickly sitting up. 

“Kev…” 

“Don’t, was it really that bad that you moved on so quickly?” 

“No, nothing about this is easy.” 

Kevin wiped his tears not looking at the man in front of him, the man he had just made love to, the man who had had his heart for so long was now breaking it. 

“So what was tonight?” Kevin bitterly asked. “Was this just your way to get in one last session? One last romp before jumping into bed with your new lover?” 

“Kevin it’s not like that damn it!” Blake raised his voice. “This is killing me more than you will ever know but I’m done! I’m done being hidden! I’m done lying to my family and coming up with excuses...I’m just done.” 

Tears fell as Blake continued. “You’re not ready to tell the world, tell your family and I get that. It took me forever to finally come out, but I can’t keep being dragged along.” 

“What about your fear of me leaving you and now you’re doing the same damn thing!” 

Blake shook his head. “I was afraid but after the fight, I began to realize that we are at a dead end that’s not going to go anywhere. You have a son on the way and a world that watches your every move like you said.” 

The two men looked at each other, so many emotions running through both sets of eyes. Neither knew what else to say. Kevin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his wife’s words echoing in his mind. Blake had hit his breaking point, Kristin had been right. 

“Kevin, look at me.” Blake pleaded softly. 

Kevin opened his eyes being met by a pair of even sadder ones. Blake pulled the older man into his arms and kissed him, savoring the softness of Kevin’s lips and his body under his hands. Kevin kissed him back, putting everything he had left into it. The two finally pulled away, Blake’s hand found Kevin’s cheek and rubbed it gently. 

“I will always love you.” Blake whispered. 

“And I will always love you and I’m sor..” 

Kevin was cut off with another searing kiss before Blake pulled away. “Don’t be, I don’t regret these last thirteen years and I wish you nothing but the best in the present and future.” 

Kevin didn’t know what to think and nodded softly. “And I hope you find what I couldn’t give you, I truly want to see you happy.” 

“Thank you, that means a lot.” 

Finally, Kevin pulled himself away from the younger man and got dressed, Blake not leaving his spot on the bed watching quietly. The tears were still falling but he knew he needed to do this, to stay strong for himself and the future that was waiting for him. Once Kevin was dressed he turned to look at the blonde. 

“Goodbye Kevin.” 

“Goodbye Blake.” 

With that, Kevin was gone, the blonde finally breaking down fully. Kevin shut the front door gripping the handle tight not wanting to let go. After a few moments, Kevin let go and headed down to his car, tears streaming. He didn’t know what to do now, how to act. Part of him was now numb and empty. Kevin got into his car and started it up before pulling out and heading home, his mind was swimming with everything that had happened. The only thing left to do was figure out how he was going to go on without him.


End file.
